


Hunter & Prey

by Yasuannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, Hunter!Kakashi, M/M, Werewolf!Iruka, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuannie/pseuds/Yasuannie
Summary: For halloween! Hunter Kakashi & Werewolf Iruka :D





	Hunter & Prey




End file.
